Typically, individuals suffer from certain conditions of the feet/ankles that either greatly limit unaided mobility or require the use of aids such as walkers or canes in order for the individual to be mobile. Conditions which may cause this debilitating condition include tibialis tendinitis or rupture, degenerate joint disease, talocalcaneal varus or valgus, severe pronation, and/or trauma to ankle, talocalcaneal, subtalar, or midtarsal joints. To treat these conditions necessarily requires a stabilizing-type apparatus in order to stabilize the ankle area, talocalcaneal, midtarsal, and subtalar joints so that medial and lateral stability of the foot is achieved, with the result that the patient enjoys the benefits of greater mobility.
Generally, the braces (sometimes called ankle/foot orthoses (“AFO”'s)) used for these types of ailments are large, thick, cumbersome, unattractive, and expensive. The patient must purchase a shoe or shoes that are one or many shoe sizes larger than would normally be required and must pay the expense of having a shoe made from a casting of the patient's foot. Furthermore, less expensive over-the-counter ankle braces (1) do not provide adequate support and (2) chafe sensitive areas of the feet that do not conform to the off-the-shelf brace.
In many cases of moderate or slight severity, it is desirable to effect medial (inner ankle) and lateral (outer ankle) stabilization while still permitting dorsal (upward) and plantar (downward) flexion of the foot. This permits the patient to walk more normally while still protecting the ankle joints from supination (where the ankle rolls outward) and pronation (where the ankle rolls inward). It would help to properly place a hinge in the ankle-foot orthosis in line with the natural dorsal and plantar flexion of the ankle, creating an articulated ankle-foot orthosis or brace. This is best done while covering such hinge so as not to snag clothing and other objects.
Therefore, a need exists for an articulated AFO that is attractive, comfortable, fits in a normal-sized shoe, and does not snag clothing.